


The world is filled with Cheaters and Liars

by BottleGhostWithDreams



Series: Delta Alpha Alpha [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cheater Gaston, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Overdose, Sucide, This could be the end for marley, mention of sucide, spelling errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleGhostWithDreams/pseuds/BottleGhostWithDreams
Summary: Their relationship was Shakey from the start, but Gaston cheating on him was one thing Marley couldn't stand for. He had just opened his heart for it to get broken again. He can't take the pain so there's only one thing he can do....





	1. Even salt looks like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another quick unedited thing I did during class. I'm thinking on adding another chapter to fully decided Marley's fate.

Marley ran outta the frat house, he couldn’t believe how much a fool he was! He needed to get away, he just couldn’t face them anymore. Marley had broken up with his boyfriend Gaston, it hurt him so much. He had let all his walls come down for the Beta… he had even stopped taking suppressants… And yet… Gaston betrayed him, he cheated! Marley had never felt so used before! 

The brunette got into his car and left, he had no destination in mind he just needed to leave. Marley could feel hot tears stream down his face, everything hurt so much. It was if the world he rebuilt with Gaston came crashing down. He could hear his phone blasting off that stupid annoying ringtone, but he wasn’t gonna pick it up. Marley knew right from the get go he didn’t belong… Yet he lied to himself that he did…. He carefully wiped away the hot tears as he struggled to keep his car straight on the road. The omega had no idea where to go, he had no one to turn to right now. He was completely alone again! He couldn’t even turn to Liam, ever since they started living there he integrated into their pack.

In the end Marley pulled up to some public park, he didn’t even bother to look for the name of it. He parked his car and turned the engine off. As soon as the car stilled all of his emotions flowed out of him like a waterfall. The poor brunette couldn’t hold it back anymore, his heart was aching with every breath he took. This hurt worse than when Damon beat him or when he took his own life. It was if Gaston ripped a literal piece of his heart out, the piece that was buried deep inside of him that he tried to get rid of. He slammed his head against the steering wheel has he cried. 

Marley heard his phone non stop ring, he wanted to throw it out a dam window. But instead he picked it up and answered the call. “Dude what the fuck! Why did you leave!? Where the hell are you!?” Liam yelled at him through the phone, every word hurt for some reason. “liam shut up. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. Leave me alone, i just.. I just need to be alone!” Marley voice cracked from him trying to hold back his tears. He quickly hung up and threw his phone onto the floor board. Marley slammed his head back into his seat and took deep heavy breaths. 

His head was pounding, everything hurt and he wanted it to stop. Marley wished he had just stayed to himself like he planned, he didn’t want to open up, he didn’t want his heart to get broken. But yet Gaston had pried him open like no one had before unlike his ex, his “family”, and his friends. Yet now here he was broken, alone, and vulnerable… 3 things he hated, much less wanted together. All these feelings were just too overwhelming for Omega’s fragile heart. 

Marley could feel another wave of tears coming, he held his sides as he doubled over from the emotional pain. He hated himself for crying over something so useless, He hated how stupid he had been, He hated how he let someone break down his walls. But in the end he thought this as a lesson for life… Don’t let your walls down for anyone…. No matter how good they seem.. Because even salt looks like sugar. 

The tears fell down his face in hot streams that never seemed to end, Marley couldn't help but think of the precious memories between them.. How Gaston made him smile when he was trying not to cry… How the brunette would always want to cuddle after they had sex.. Why did someone so good have to hurt him so much ? Marley just wanted to know why things had to be this way? Why couldn’t he just have kept telling Gaston he didn’t want a relationship, that he didn’t want his heart to get broken.. Because now he was alone with a heart in too many pieces to be fixed again. 

The Brunette looked over to the passenger’s seat, its only contents was a bag he had thrown together in case of when he needed to leave. Nothing much just some emergency cash, a couple water bottles, a spare change of clothes, and… his anti depressants. He reached into the bag and pulled out tangerine colored bottle out his bag. It was half full… that's all he needed anyway. 

Marley wiped away the snot and tears from his face before he opened the bottle and dumped the contents on his hand. Pastel blue little pills, they were almost pretty to the omega. His hands were shaking from the edaline pumped thoughts of what he was about to do. Should he leave a note ? Would anyone even care ? Would Gaston care ? 

Marley tossed the pills into his mouth after deciding that it would be best to not leave a note. They were hard to swallow at first, but they slowly went down his throat whether or not he drank something, they tasted like nothing to him. Marley laid back in his seat to live out his “final” moments in what comfort he could get. He just sat there thinking as the world started to become fuzzy. He mouthed goodbyes to Liam and his family, thanking them for what they’ve done for him. He thanked his mother for taking care of him as long as she could. He even thanked Gaston for making him feel good, even if it was a short time he did. 

The world started to fade away, Marley closed his eyes and silently hummed his favorite song… “Friend, Please”. He hummed till the world he knew became dark and cold, his body and brain were both numb, his breathing stopped. And that was it…...


	2. You Don't Know What You Have Till It's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to Gaston's side and well show both their perspectives.

Gaston tried to stop Marley from leaving but he was too fast for the beta to catch. He ran out of the frat house, he had no idea how much he had hurt the brunette. Sure Marley got mad time to time, but he had never just driven off before. He had to go after him before the Omega does something stupid.

The blackett grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, and ran out as he threw on his helmet. Gaston needed to find Marley before something bad happened to the omega. Liam, the brunette's best friend, ran up to him as he was getting to leave. He pulled Gaston up by the collar of his shirt, which was quite an accomplishment for someone with one arm, “you better find him.” The blonde coldly demanded. “That's what I'm going to do” Gaston blankly said before driving off into the night. 

Gaston had no idea where to even start looking if he was being honest, Marley was always so secretive about the things he did… Might as well start with where the brunette work, it was the only idea Gaston could think of right now. The native drove to the daycare where the brunette worked, he was always so great with kids, even if he was constantly depressed. Dam… Why was it now he was realizing how great of a boyfriend he had ? Why couldn’t he had remained faithful ? The Brunette needed him and Gaston had left him vulnerable and hurt more than he began with. 

The beta looked around but didn’t spot the Omega’s beat up, Black, Impala…. Dam he wasn’t there… “Where else could he have gone?” Gaston asked himself as the engine of his Hot Rod hummed. Gaston guessed the next place he could look was around the campus itself. Marley came from outta state so it's not like he could have driven home, especially without Liam. Once again Gaston sped off, not even paying attention to speed limit. He just had to find Marley before something bad happened… 

Gaston started by the parking lot of the building Marley took classes at first, he parked and got off his Motorcycle. A low buzzing came from his pocket, his phone was going off, Gaston reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He accepted the call and put the black box of machinery by his ear. “Hello?” he asked since he did not even bother to look at the caller ID. “YOU NEED TO FIND MARLEY NOW !!!” a familiar blonde voice yelled at him, Gaston pulled his ear away from the phone so he didn’t lose his hearing. “Yes i know i need to find him, what the hell do you think i’m doing right now” He snapped at the omega on the phone, he was honestly a bit irritated now… it’s not like he wanted Marley to run off… “You don’t understand Gaston ! I just called Marley and… he’s… h-he is gonna hurt himself!” Liam bursted out over the phone, Gaston felt his jaw drop in surprise. Sure he knew about Marley’s past experiences.. But he never thought he would be the one to send Marley back to that mindset. Gaston hung up on liam and started to run through the erie campus. 

“Marley ! please i’m sorry !” the Blackette desperately yelled out, he could feel his heart beating twice as hard… from fear.. From the thought that he lead Marley to his death. He ran across into the parking lot behind the science building. It was there he spotted the beat up black Impala the Brunette was so fond off. Gaston ran to it, almost tripping over his own feet. But when he looked into the window he was met with a still, limp, tearstained figure reclined into the driver’s seat. Gaston tried to open the door but it was locked, he banged on the glass to get Marley’s attention. But the brunette didn’t stir at all. The Beta slammed his fist into the window with a force he didn’t even know he had. The glass shattered and he reached to unlock the door. 

Once it was open he pulled marley out, He wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t moving… He looked in the passenger’s seat and saw and open bottle of pills… Marley overdosed himself ! Gaston rushed to dial 9-1-1 as hot tears streamed down his face, his world had shattered because of his own greed. He pulled Marley close as he duly spoke into the phone, nothing felt real, the world felt like a mix of colors. The only thing he could focus on was Marley…. His perfect boyfriend he hurt… He hurt him so much. 

It was 15 long painful minutes before Gaston heard the screech of sirens, but he didn’t dare look away from the brunette’s face. Looking for the chance that their might still be a spark of life in the omega’s numb body.


End file.
